Generally, in an integral type suspension provided with an integral link for controlling a swing trajectory (a so-called recession angle) of a rear wheel in a side view when the rear wheel moves up and down, all the load in a vehicle front-rear direction is exerted on a rear subframe because a trailing link is not provided. In view of the above, generally, an H-shaped lower arm is provided as a lower arm in order to secure rigidity of the rear subframe.
On the other hand, in order to secure comfort of a passenger on a rear seat and to secure a low hip point, there is a demand for lowering the height of a rear seat pan. As a result, an installation space of a rear subframe tends to be narrowed from constraints on the layout with respect to a rear seat pan, or the like. It is difficult to support an upper arm and a lower arm, and to linearly extend a front cross member or a side cross member of a closed sectional structure with respect to a vehicle body support portion of a rear subframe.
Specifically, in a configuration, in which a rear subframe is disposed in a narrow space of a lower portion of a rear seat pan where it is impossible to connect a front cross member and a side member, while securing a sufficient closed sectional structure, it is difficult to secure high rigidity of a front cross member and a side member, and to secure a space for an upper-arm support portion and a lower-arm support portion.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an integral-type rear suspension. In a conventional structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a front-side arm support portion of an H-shaped lower arm projects downwardly from a front portion of a side member. There is room for improvement from an aspect of miniaturization and enhancing rigidity.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration, in which a panel-type side member constituting a rear subframe is provided, and a slant portion inclined from a front end of a portion of the side member extending in a vehicle front-rear direction obliquely outwardly and obliquely downwardly toward the front side to a front-side vehicle-body mounting portion is formed.
However, in Patent Literature 2, there is no detailed disclosure about arm support portions of an upper arm and a lower arm.